My Best Friend's Flate Mate
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is at different uni and visiting Taylor and meets troy and falls for him. See how their realtionship progress espically when Taylor doesn't think Troy will treat Gabriella right so they have to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Flat Mate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Basically the guys in my flat are all dicks," explains Taylor as she and Gabriella walk to Taylor's flat from the train station.**

**Taylor and Gabriella have been friends since pre-k they have been to every school together elementary, middle school and high school but are now at different colleges. Gabriella is visiting Taylor for the weekend.**

"**Before I forget were going out tomorrow and I have told you town is a half an hour walk," says Taylor**

"**I like walking," says Gabriella**

"**But not going out," says Taylor**

"**I'll see how I feel about it tomorrow. I didn't bring anything to go out in," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods and they continue the walk talking about their colleges, courses and flat mates.**

"**Well this is it and my room is here. Next door on left is Chad, opposite Chad is Troy, opposite me is Sharpay next to Sharpay is Zeke. Next to Zeke is Jason and opposite him is Sharpay's twin brother Ryan next to him is Kelsi," explains Taylor**

"**Someone say my name?" asks a bushy head of hair**

"**Hey Chad," smiles Taylor**

"**Hey Tay this Gabriella?" asks Chad**

**Taylor nods.**

"**Nice to meet you I'm Chad Taylor's bo OWWW roommate," smiles Chad though the pain of Taylor standing on his toes.**

"**So my room you can dump your stuff," says Taylor**

"**Was he going to say boyfriend?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nope," denies Taylor**

"**YES," hollers Chad**

"**I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU," hollers Taylor**

"**YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE FEELING, hollers Chad**

"**THERE'S NO FEELING," shouts Taylor**

"**DON'T DENY IT BABY," shouts Chad**

"**Is it always like this?" asks Gabriella**

"**Between me and Chad yup," says Taylor**

"**And the other's?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy is kind of a whore but ok when you get to know him/lit major, Zeke bakes and is with Sharpay who is a drama/fashion major who is Ryan's twin who is a chorographer/drama major and Kelsi who is a music major," explains Taylor**

"**Hey I'm Troy," says a boy walking into a room**

"**Troy you're meant to knock what if I'd be changing," scolds Taylor**

"**Sorry didn't think about that Chad would have killed me if that happened," says Troy**

"**So you and Chad are an item," says Gabriella**

"**They've been together since the second week of college," says Troy smiling at Gabriella**

"**Bolton stop flirting with her she's not interested," says Taylor**

"**Isn't it up to her if she's interested or not?" asks Troy winking at Gabriella and leaving the room**

**Gabriella stares after.**

"**Trust me Gabriella he's bad news," says Taylor**

**Gabriella nods and turns back to Taylor as they discuss what they are going to for the next day and the day after that.**

**Gabriella lets out a big yawn.**

"**Busy week?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Do you mind if I go next door to Chad's then if you going to sleep?" asks Taylor**

"Who said I was going to sleep," thinks Gabriella **"Sure," she says**

**Taylor leaves the room and Gabriella gets ready for bed and gets into bed and falls sound asleep until an hour later when a knock on the door wakes her. She looks at the clock 11 pm.**

**She walks to the door and opens it and there in front of her stands Troy.**

"**I was looking for Taylor wanted to know if she wanted to play pool," says Troy**

**Gabriella jerks her thumb to the left.**

"**Seriously she's gone being with Chad," says Troy crossing his arms and leaning against door.**

"**My face is up here," states Gabriella**

**Troy eyes travel from Gabriella chest to her face and she mirrors his stance.**

"**Sorry very bad habit I can tell I have made a very bad first impression," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Ok let's re do this," says Troy**

"**Hi I'm Troy," says Troy holding out his hand**

"**Gabriella," smiles Gabriella accepting Troy's handshake laughing**

"**Ok so that doesn't really cancel out anything," says Troy**

**Gabriella yawns as she shakes her head.**

"**Sorry were you asleep?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Well then Miss Gabriella I will let you get back to your sleep and bowed head he presses a kiss on her hand and slips into his room with a wink.**

**Gabriella closes the door and goes back to bed and dreams of Troy Bolton.**

**The next day Taylor emerges from Chad's room around 12 and finds Gabriella not in her room, she gets changed and follows the sound of Gabriella's laughing to the kitchen/living room were she finds Troy entertaining Gabriella with a very enthusiastic pancake making.**

"**Morning," laughs Gabriella as a pancake lands on Troy's head she quickly snaps a picture of it.**

**Taylor takes in the scene Troy cooking with her best friend both of them covered in flour and pancake batter.**

"**Looks like your having fun," says Taylor**

"**Yeah come join us," smiles Gabriella**

**Taylor shakes her head. "It's ok I have some homework I need to do come find me when your done here," says Taylor turning round**

"**How's Chad?" asks Troy with a smirk**

**Taylor sticks her finger up at him as she walks out of the room.**

**Gabriella puts her pan down.**

"**You can expect me to juggle 2 pans can you?" asks Troy**

"**I'm just going to go see if she is ok," says Gabriella**

"**In other words Taylor said something last night that makes you think she disapproves of the idea of us being friends or whatever and your going to her room and not coming back in here," says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**What did she say?" asks Troy**

"**Your bad news," says Gabriella**

"**I am bad news but you shouldn't let Taylor dictate your life," says Troy**

"**She doesn't," says Gabriella**

"**Seems like she is this weekend," says Troy**

"**She says your all going out tonight," says Gabriella**

"**I'm not be out the last 4 weeks need to stay in save some money," says Troy "You?" he asks**

"**Not my thing but I'll probably have to go," says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Cuz I only now Taylor," says Gabriella**

"**You know me you could stay here with me watch a movie, or play pool or something," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "That sounds nice nicer than going out getting drunk," says Gabriella**

"**Taylor will probably crash at whoever's flat she goes to," says Troy**

"**Got any syrup in?" asks Gabriella**

"**No but I have some chocolate sauce and squirty cream," says Troy**

"**Mmmm," Gabriella licks her lips.**

**Out of the corner of her eye she notices Troy watching her.**

"**What," she smiles turning to face him**

"**Nothing," says Troy**

**Minutes later they are sat at the kitchen island eating there pancakes with squirty cream and chocolate sauce.**

**Once again Gabriella makes the same mmmm noise and licks her lips that are covered in squirty cream and chocolate sauce. Once again she notices Troy watching her.**

"**What," she asks**

"**You have squirty cream on the side of your mouth," says Troy leaning towards her. She leans backwards and almost falls of her stool if it wasn't for Troy dropping his fork and grabbing her waist.**

"**Hey I don't bite," he says bringing a hand to her face wiping the squirty cream off "I was just going to wipe it off for you," he adds**

**Gabriella nods and starts eating again.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**Mmmm," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**I was just going to wipe it off your face I wasn't going to kiss you I won't do anything you don't want me to do," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods again.**

"**Have I scared you?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks scared again.**

"**I'm sorry if I did," apologizes Troy**

"**It's ok," whispers Gabriella**

"**You've never been around a boy on you own like this before have you?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," says Troy**

"**It's ok," smiles Gabriella standing up and putting her plate in the sink**

"**I'll wash that," says Troy**

"**Do any of you do the washing up?" asks Gabriella**

"**I do, Taylor does and Ryan and Kelsi and Zeke but I think Sharpay lets everyone else do hers and Chad and Jason don't know how to wash or cook or dry so they mostly have KFC or MacDonald's or I think Chad gets Taylor to cook for him and Zeke may cook for Jason a few times and Zeke cooks for Sharpay or Ryan," says Troy**

"**That's kind," says Gabriella "So is it just Chad and Taylor who are a thing in this flat or is everyone?" she asks**

"**Ryan and Kelsi are but they were together before they came as were Sharpay and Zeke. Jason has a girlfriend at a different uni. Chad and Taylor got together when we got here but Chad and I came together. So you all had your own 2 groups before you came here only Jason and Taylor didn't know anyone," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**I didn't know anyone if my flat and I don't think I've seen anyone from my school anywhere on my campus," says Gabriella "I still don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing," she adds**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Cuz in high school I was bullied a lot I was a geek or a freak or a math nerd which was ironic because I hate math. So it's good to get away from it all get a fresh start but sometimes it would be nice to see a familiar face," says Gabriella**

"**You don't get on with the people in your flat?" asks Troy**

"**They seem nice and I know there names but they all seem to have bonded well together well I haven't i'm not outgoing and they are I think that is my downfall I find it hard to open myself up to someone haven't known since pre-k," says Gabriella**

"**I didn't know you in pre-k and you seem to be doing very well talking to me," says Troy**

"**So this movie you were talking about?" asks Gabriella**

"**Later when everyone goes out weren't you meant to have plans with Taylor?" asks Troy**

"**I'll go see," says Gabriella walking towards the door**

"**Unless you don't want to spend time with Taylor I was just under the impression you came here to spend time with her that's all," says Troy**

"**Yeah your right but movie later," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and turns to the sink.**

**Gabriella walks back to Taylor's room and tries the door to discover it is locked. She knocks but gets no answer so wanders back to the kitchen and bumps into Troy on the way.**

"**No luck?" asks Troy**

"**Must have gone out. I hope she comes back," says Gabriella**

**Troy looks at her.**

"**My phone is in there I promised to phone my mum when I got here last night she worries a lot with me being away from home I totally forgot she's going to think I got kidnapped or something," says Gabriella**

**Troy opens his door.**

"**Use mine," says Troy**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella taking it off him and dialling her mum's number as she walks into the room.**

"**Hello," says her mum**

"**Hey mum it's me," says Gabriella**

"**Oh Mi hija I was so worried," says her mum**

"**I'm fine mum I was just so tired I forgot to phone," says Gabriella**

"**This isn't your phone what happened to your phone?" asks her mum frantically**

"**I was having breakfast in the kitchen with one of Taylor's flat mate and it appears that Taylor as gone out and locked her room locking my phone in there," says Gabriella**

"**Oh but your meant to be staying with Taylor so who are you with now?" asks her mum**

"**Her flatmate Troy and he's taking very good care of me. I'm going to hang out with tonight when Taylor goes out," says Gabriella**

"**Taylor is leaving you alone tonight?" asks her mum**

"**She's going out to someone's flat to have drinks I think and you know it's not my thing," says Gabriella**

"**Ok as long as you are ok and enjoying your self," says her mum**

"**I am mum," says Gabriella**

"**And be safe I love you," says her mum**

"**Mum it isn't like that love you too," says Gabriella hanging up**

"**Did she just tell you to be safe?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Can I try Taylor's number?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Hey Troy," says Taylor picking up**

"**It's Gabriella you locked me out of your room," says Gabriella**

"**Ooops sorry I'll be back at 5 ok I'll let you back in ciao," says Taylor hanging up**

"**Did she just?" asks Troy**

"**Blow me off yes," says Gabriella**

"**So movies?" asks Troy**

"**OMG you have season 5 of Grey's Anatomy I love Grey's Anatomy especially Season 5," says Gabriella "Oh gosh and Morning Glory too,"**

"**So Season 5 of Grey's Anatomy and Morning Glory," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "Please," she says**

**Troy smiles and pops in the first disc and hits the lights.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend's Flat Mate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is at different uni and visiting Taylor and meets troy and falls for him. See how their relationship progress especially when Taylor doesn't think Troy will treat Gabriella right so they have to keep it a secret.**

**Chapter 2**

"**So how was your trip to Taylor's?" asks Isla when she meets Gabriella from the station**

"**It was ok," says Gabriella smiling**

"**You meet someone didn't you," smiles Isla**

"**No," denies Gabriella**

"**Who?" asks Isla with a smirk**

"**Her flat mate," says Gabriella**

"**Hot?" asks Isla**

"**Oh my god unbelievable hot," smiles Gabriella**

"**And?" asks Isla**

"**Nothing," says Gabriella**

"**Nothing he was hot and nothing happened," says Isla**

"**I'm not a slut," says Gabriella**

"**Name?" asks Isla**

"**Troy Bolton," says Gabriella**

"**Pictures?" asks Isla**

"**You'll have to check my facebook after I have added him," smiles Gabriella**

"**What does Taylor think of you fancying her flat mate?" asks Isla**

"**She doesn't know I fancy him. She says I can be friends with him. But he's a player, he will hurt me and he's bad news," says Gabriella**

"**Shouldn't you decided that for yourself?" asks Isla**

"**Oh I'm going to," smiles Gabriella**

"**You're going to purser him next time you go back?" asks Isla**

"**Maybe," smirks Gabriella**

**Just then moves like Jagger bursts into the air from Gabriella's phone situated in her pocket. She answers it.**

"**Sorry," she says**

"**You should be you said you'd phone me when you arrived home," says Troy**

"**I'm not home yet I'm walking back from the station," says Gabriella**

"**Oh sorry I thought you lived next to the station," says Troy**

"**20 minutes away no big deal," smiles Gabriella**

"**But its dark," says Troy**

"**Isla is with me were fine Troy," says Gabriella**

"**I'll let you get back to your friends then," says Troy**

"**Was Taylor mad I didn't say goodbye?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't even think she'd noticed you'd gone," says Troy**

"**Oh," says Gabriella**

"**So you said you didn't have any friends in your flat," says Troy**

"**I mentioned Isla on the walk to the station," says Gabriella**

"**So you did," says Troy**

**Taylor walks into Troy's room.**

"**Troy if your speaking to Gabriella tell her to come back in 3 weeks," says Taylor**

"**Did you hear that?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah tell her no," says Gabriella hanging up**

**Troy looks at his phone in surprise.**

"**She hung up on you," says Taylor**

"**Yeah and I was having a very good conversation with her before you came in," says Troy**

"**Stay away from her Bolton," says Taylor**

"**Why because you think I'm a player. You know what Chad has told you but you don't know me you spend some much bloody time with him. You don't know me so you can't judge me oh and Gabriella said no. Now get out of my room," says Troy**

**Taylor turns and walks out of Troy's room.**

**With Gabriella and Isla.**

"**What do you mean by didn't say goodbye to Taylor," says Isla**

"**Troy walked me to the station Taylor was out with Chad," says Gabriella**

"**Oh he's so sweet," says Isla**

"**Yeah he is he spent pretty much the whole weekend with me after Taylor ditched me after the first hour to spend more time with Chad," says Gabriella**

**Her phone rings again.**

"**Hello again," says Gabriella**

"**It's Taylor," says Taylor**

"**Oh I said no," says Gabriella**

"**I know Troy told me I want to know what you mean by no?" asks Taylor**

"**I mean no. Why would I want to come back?" asks Gabriella**

"**What did Bolton do?" asks Taylor**

"**What did Bolton do?" asks Taylor**

"**Troy didn't do anything Troy was a great friend. I went to see my friend and I spent about an hour with you. You ditched me Taylor you were with you new friends and boyfriend and you acted like I didn't exist what happened to Taylor who would compromise if I didn't want to go out in high school," says Gabriella**

"**Maybe I grew up and maybe you need to Gabriella this is the real world you don't compromise you do want other's want to get on with them otherwise you won't get anywhere if you life," says Taylor**

"**Not true Taylor life works everyway and you get what you want by working hard not just giving them sex," says Gabriella**

"**I like Chad that is why I am sleeping with him. Not because he is doing something for me and I'm repaying him," snaps Taylor**

"**Have a fucking nice life Taylor cuz you want see me again more a while," says Gabriella**

"**You'll be back sooner then you think Gabriella," says Taylor  
>"Over my dead body," says Gabriella and hangs up.<strong>

"**I don't want to talk about it," says Gabriella to Isla**

**Isla nods. They walk in silence all the way home.**

**Once back in her room. Gabriella locks herself in her room and lies on the bed.**

**Moves like Jagger bursts from her phone 5 times before she falls asleep leaving Troy very worried.**

**Next morning Gabriella wakes up and checks her phone for the time seeing 10 missed calls from Troy.**

**She smiles and calls him back.  
>"Are you ok?" asks Troy as soon as she calls.<strong>

"**Yeah I'm fine sorry bust up with Taylor and I didn't want to speak to anyone," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah I heard, heard her end of it anyway," says Troy "She's wrong," he adds**

"**About what?" asks Gabriella**

"**You coming back you might not come back for her but if I asked would you come back for me?" asks Troy**

"**Maybe," smiles Gabriella "I have to go to class now speak later?" she asks**

"**Definitely," smiles Troy**

**Gabriella hangs up gathers her book bag and heads out to class.**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend's Flat Mate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is at different uni and visiting Taylor and meets troy and falls for him. See how their relationship progress especially when Taylor doesn't think Troy will treat Gabriella right so they have to keep it a secret.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Taylor I've told you if you want to see me you come here," says Gabriella**

"**But," says Taylor**

"**No Taylor I came to you. You ditched me you want to see me you come here," says Gabriella**

"**I want to see her," says Troy**

"**Put him on," smiles Gabriella**

"**Hello," says Troy**

"**Get packing wildcat," says Gabriella**

"**Really," says Troy**

"**Yeah you can come," smiles Gabriella**

"**Well then Miss Montez see you soon," smiles Troy hanging up**

"**She invited you there," says Taylor**

"**Yeah," says Troy walking into his room.**

**With Gabriella she is haring around her room tidying up waiting for the text from Troy that he is on the train.**

**Isla comes in.**

"**Ooo what's got you all in a tizz?" asks Isla**

"**Troy's coming to stay," says Gabriella**

"**Ooo," smirks Isla**

"**Not like that," says Gabriella**

"**Where's he going to sleep?" asks Isla**

"**In here," says Gabriella**

**Isla nods.**

"**Not like Isla god you got such a dirty mind," says Gabriella**

"**Who moi?" asks Isla**

"**Yeah you," says Gabriella looking at her phone and smiling**

"**Want me to walk with you?" asks Isla**

"**No I'll be ok," says Gabriella grabbing her keys and student card. "See you in a bit," she adds**

**They both exit Gabriella room. Gabriella pausing to lock it and Isla going into her room.**

**Gabriella exits the University campus and shivers. Why hadn't she grabbed a jacket. She looked up at the sky. Why hadn't she let Isla come with her it was going dark oh yeah she's in gutter mood at the moment she say something to Troy about her crush on him.**

**She quickens her pace to make her feel warmer and get her closer to the station and to Troy.**

**15 minutes later Gabriella arrives at the station to see Troy's train is about to come in. She stands on the platform nerves twisting in her stomach.**

**The train pulls in and she feels sick how should she greet him. Hi obviously or something of that greeting but hug him or just start walking with him. Oh god she hadn't thought this though.**

"**Thinking hard Brie?" asks a voice**

**She looks up to see Troy backpack falling of one shoulder and a grin on his face.**

**He steps forward and embraces her.**

"**How are you?" asks Troy**

"**Ok," says Gabriella**

**A few minutes later they are on the main road walking up to the campus.**

**Gabriella is shivering again but trying not to let Troy notice.**

**She hears a chuckle and feels herself pulled to a stop.**

**Troy drops his backpack to the floor and shrugs out of his jacket placing it around Gabriella's shoulders.**

"**Thanks," says Gabriella**

"**No problem Brie," smiles Troy**

_Chivalry is so not dead_

**She texts to facebook as her status.**

**Moments later she gets a comment on it.**

_Isla: What do you mean_

_Gabriella: I mean it isn't dead as in it still exits._

**Moments later she gets a text.**

_What did Bolton to?_

_Isla_

_Lent me his jacket_

_Gabriella_

_Oh so sweet_

_I'll let you get back to him_

_Isla_

"**Isla?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**So what do you do for fun around here?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't hear the question as she is still thinking about her feelings for Troy.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**Huh?" asks Gabriella**

"**I said what do you do for fun around here?" asks Troy**

"**Pretty much the same as your uni, play pool, movies, go out," says Gabriella**

**10 minutes later after mindless chatter.**

"**Well this is the flat," says Gabriella as she opens a door**

"**And this is my room," she says**

**Troy dumps his bag in Gabriella's room and heads out.**

"**Let's go see the town," he says**

"**It's dark," says Gabriella**

"**Are you scared," teases Troy**

"**No it's just there are drunk people out there," says Gabriella**

"**I will protect you," says Troy holding out his arm.**

**Gabriella giggles slipping her arm into Troy's and then head into the night.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friend's Flat Mate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is at different uni and visiting Taylor and meets troy and falls for him. See how their relationship progress especially when Taylor doesn't think Troy will treat Gabriella right so they have to keep it a secret.**

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on  ~gabriellasomerfield please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella was on her own. Isla had gone home for the weekend. And Troy and Taylor were in Berkeley. Well actually she didn't know what Troy and Taylor were doing. She hadn't spoken to Taylor much since she stayed that one weekend in January and it was now May. And Gabriella could count on one hand the number of times they had spoken since then.

She felt lonely.

She didn't really associate much with the other guys in the flat heck she didn't even know some of their names. She knew a couple Jake and Yazmin. She talked to them a couple of times when Isla wanted to hang out in the kitchen/lounge. But generally Gabriella kept to herself. They were all loud and outgoing and she wasn't.

So now she was alone because everyone was out.

Isla wasn't answering her phone and neither was Troy.

With Troy in mind Gabriella heads to the station hopping on the first train that happens to pass. Gabriella gazed out at the passing landscape not noticing the hustle and bustle of the other passengers getting on and off at there stops. As they near the Berkeley stop Gabriella's feet suddenly have a mind of their own and before she knew it she was on the way to the last place she wanted to be going.

As Gabriella approached the gate leading to the university campus, her heart was beating a mile. As she was almost at the gate, she noticed Kelsi one of Troy's flat mates further up the path.

"Kelsi," she calls

Kelsi turns round, spots her and waits for her to catch up.

"Cool t-shirt," comments Kelsi indicting to Gabriella's t-shirt.

Keep Calm and Listen to Westlife is the motto that is printed on Gabriella's t-shirt. (Link in profile)

"Thanks"

"I was devastated when they announced they were ending, and so gutted that I couldn't go when I thought I wouldn't get to see them one last time. But I managed to go to England over spring break" says Kelsi

"Yeah my mum had a random nice moment and flew me and Taylor over for there last 2 in Ireland," says Gabriella

"Yeah I was there on the last night," says Kelsi

"Taylor didn't mention it," says Gabriella

"Taylor and I don't talk," says Kelsi

"Oh that might be why," says Gabriella

At this point Kelsi and Gabriella have now entered the flat.

"I guess you're here to see Troy," says Kelsi

"Why not Taylor?" asks Troy

"I've heard from Troy your not on best terms," explains Kelsi

"Yeah I'm here to see Troy. I had nothing to do," says Gabriella

"So I was a last resort?" asks a voice behind them

Gabriella and Kelsi turn round to see Troy.

"No," says Gabriella

"Yes," taunts Troy

"Fine yes," says Gabriella

At hearing commotion in the hall Taylor comes wandering out of her room Chad following behind her.

"Cool shirt," says Taylor

"I made it," replies Gabriella

"You never said you made it," says Kelsi

"I'll make two and pass them to Troy when he comes next week," says Gabriella "You girls just need to give me a fiver each if you want one Taylor," she adds

"Defiantly," says Taylor disappearing in her room

Moments later Gabriella has the girls ten dollars in her pocket and they are all still stood in the hall.

"So," says Troy

"So what?" asks Gabriella

Soon Taylor, Chad and Kelsi disappear into their rooms leaving Troy and Gabriella in the hall.

"Wanna stay?" asks Troy

"Huh," says Gabriella

"Its 10pm Gabs do you wanna stay over?" asks Troy

Before Gabriella can answer her phone bleeps.

Where are you.

Isla

Troy's

Gabs

Ooh

Isla

Nothing like that

Gabriella

Whatever I know what you think

You like him

Isla

Gabriella turns her phone of at that comment, trying to block the voices in her head that agree with Isla.

When she looks up at Troy she sees him staring at her as if he has just seen the something amazing.

Their eyes lock and everything around them disappears. For a spilt second Gabriella thought she saw Troy gulp but then he was right in front of her cupping her face in his hands. Her blood froze in her veins and her breath grew shallow as he brought he lips crashing down on hers.

Lips locked and arms embracing Troy and Gabriella stumbled backwards into Troy's room, Troy kicking the door shut behind them.

The next morning saw two bodies tangled together, half swathed by a sheet. The male of the two stared down at the girl in his arms. While the girl was still asleep, her legs tangled with his, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest.

"I've just spelt with my best friend," he thought "Were does this leave us?" he thinks

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friend's Flat Mate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I have an original story on  w w w . fiction press ~ gabriella somerfield please check it out remove spaces. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Troy and Gabriella had slept together and neither had spoken since. They hadn't mentioned it to anyone and Gabriella had been gone the next morning when Troy came out of the bathroom.

Gabriella was currently on the phone to Taylor.

"Taylor no," says Gabriella

"Are you avoiding Troy?" asks Taylor

"No why would I be avoiding him?" asks Gabriella

"He hooked up with someone when you were here to see him. Kelsi saw you leave the next morning," says Taylor

Silence fills the gap were Gabriella's voice should have.

"Oh my god it was you. You lost your virginity to Troy Bolton!" exclaims Taylor

"I can't face him. I don't know what to do or say he was in the bathroom when I left," explains Gabriella

"That's why he's been so morbid," says Taylor

"Huh?" asks Gabriella

"He's been morbid he hasn't been out. He's been to class and stayed in his room. He's not spoken to anyone since last week," explains Taylor

"Yeah well I've been avoiding everyone too," says Gabriella

"So how was it?" asks Taylor

"What?" asks Gabriella

"The sex," says Taylor

"Amazing," sighs Gabriella

"Do you want to do it again?" asks Taylor

"Taylor!" exclaims Gabriella "Of course not," she adds "It was a mistake-3 mistakes in fact,"

"Oh my gosh, was he good?" asks Taylor

"Well I have nothing to compare it too but if it felt amazing doesn't it mean he was good?" asks Gabriella

"Yeah," says Taylor

"Then yes," says Gabriella

Taylor squeals.

"Oh Gabs I'm so happy for you," says Taylor

"That I lost my virginity," says Gabriella

"Well now your not a virgin anymore you finally a woman," says Taylor

"She was a virgin," says a voice

"Is that?" asks Gabriella

"Yes," says Taylor

Gabriella hangs up.

"She gone," says Taylor turning round to look at Troy.

"I really wanna speak to her," says Troy

"Well phone her or go and see her," says Taylor

"She keeps ignoring me," says Troy

"Well if you go see her she can't ignore you," says Taylor

"Yeah you're right," says Troy a smile on his face as he turns out of the room

Seconds later he is back.  
>"Was she really a virgin?" asks Troy<p>

Taylor nods.

Troy groans. "I feel so bad," he sighs

"Didn't she tell you before you did it?" asks Taylor

Troy shakes his head.

"Go get her," says Taylor smiling.

Grinning Troy hightails it into his room to get dressed.

"Was that Troy?" asks Chad coming into Taylor's room.

"Yeah he's going to see Gabriella," says Taylor

"Maybe that will do him some good," says Chad

"She's the one he hooked up with," says Taylor

"What no way," says Chad

"Way," says Taylor

"I always thought she might be a virgin," says Chad

"She was," says Taylor "But she didn't tell Troy," she adds

"Ouch," winces Chad

Running out of his room Troy calls bye and then the sound of the door slamming and his feet on the stairs is heard.

Taylor goes to the window to watch him run off.

"What do you want to bet he's forgotten something important and he gets to the gate and comes back?" asks Taylor

"Hmm nothing cuz I think your right," says Chad coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok you guess what you think he has forgotten," says Taylor

"Money says Chad

"His student id," says Taylor

"What does the winner get?" asks Chad

"Hmm I'll have to think about that," says Taylor

"How about they get to chose were we go on a date," says Chad

"We haven't been on a date," says Taylor

"Exactly," smiles Chad

Just as the two go to kiss, they hear shouting and look out the window to see Troy.

"I forgot my id," shouts Troy

Chad lets go of Taylor to go let him in.

"Forget anything else?" asks Chad

"Money, phone and keys," says Troy

"I forgot my keys to but I have my phone," says Chad pulling it out.

Chad quickly calls Taylor and she lets them back into the flat.

Chad goes back to Taylor's room and Troy grabs what he needs before speeding of again.

"So looks like I won," smiles Taylor as they watch Troy run off again

"Actually we both win. He forgot his phone, his id, his money and his flat keys," says Chad

"So we both chose were we go on our first date?" asks Taylor

"Yep," says Chad

"I want you to choose the boy always chooses were they go on the first date," says Taylor

"I'd better go do some research," says Chad leaving the room

"I wanna go to the Italian," shouts Taylor

Chad pops his head around the door "Well that was easy," he says

"You need to research the number and make a reservation," giggles Taylor

"Oh," says Chad ducking out the room and back into his

Taylor giggles shaking her head at her boyfriend and looks out the window again wondering how her blue eyed friend would get on in Stanford.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friend's Flat Mate**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella yawed and woke up but as she stretched she hit something. Troy he had come to see her yesterday and he had been so sweet. Apologizing for taking advantage and for not making her first time special. They had smoothed everything over and fallen asleep. She's just glad nothing happened last night though she did remember some kissing.

Yes, yes there was some kissing, a lot, a lot of kissing. That's right she remembered now she was Troy Bolton's girlfriend guess some good can come from falling for you best friend's flat mate, they fall for you as well. Yes she loved Troy and Troy loved her. Well usually sleeping together comes after getting together but Gabriella wouldn't have it any other way. And actually it was only 7am and it was a Saturday so maybe she would just snuggle up again with her boyfriend and go back to sleep.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
